


Enchanted

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crushes, Drama, Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School, Hook-Up, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nerdiness, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Trouble In Paradise, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa, the rebellious new girl in town, has a carefree attitude who doesn't care what anybody says. That is until she meets a nice boy named Brock at her school, and things go uphill from there. But what will Vanessa do when her family wants her to move back to where she came from, but she wants to stay because of Brock? Follow Vanessa's troubled life to see what drama ensues.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: mentions of anorexia, nothing graphic

Vanessa deeply sighed as her mom was driving her to school. It was January AND her senior year, so everyone had already made friends and grown close to one another. She drew her bony knees up to her chest and leaned her head against the window and looked out at the rain.

"Vanessa, you look so sad." Vanessa didn't look at her mom as she let out a heavy breath.

"I am. I hate it here, I wanna go back to Tampa." 

"We've only been here a week!" Vanessa turned towards her mom.

"I. Hate. It. Here. Why did you have to divorce dad?!" Vanessa's mom sighed.

"You know exactly why. But Los Angeles will be fun, you'll see." Vanessa rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Yeah, fun. Leaving all her friends and her cats back in Florida was SO much fun. They pulled into the parking lot and Vanessa grabbed her backpack and hopped out. 

“Bye sweetie, have a great-“ Vanessa slammed the rental minivan door shut before her mom could say day. She was beyond pissed off; her mom got to keep Vanessa but her dad got the house, the cars, and all the money, save for having to pay for child support. 

“Here we fuckin’ go,” Vanessa said, walking into the school. Nobody payed attention to her and she thanked god for that; she was wearing an oversized hoodie and baggy sweats with Vans, hiding her skeletal frame. Vanessa went to the office and she was met by a tall, slender boy. 

“Oh hi there! You must be Vanessa Mateo, correct?” Vanessa nodded. 

“That’s me.” The boy eagerly smiled. 

“Great! I’m Brock Hayhoe, let me show you around.” They headed out of the office and out to the halls; the school wasn’t as nice as Vanessa’s old one back in Florida but it was okay. She looked around as the boy, Brock, babbled and they walked into a classroom.

“Today you’ll just be shadowing me, so no need to feel nervous or on edge about your first day!” Brock gave Vanessa a kind smile and it warmed Vanessa’s heart just a little bit. She sat down at the desk next to him and the lecture began. 

-

Come time for lunch, Vanessa didn’t bring anything (of course). 

“We have vending machines, maybe you can get some chips?” Vanessa half smiled. 

“I’ll just take a water.” Brock shrugged and dug in before looking up. 

“Oh hey, over here!” Brock waved wildly and another boy ran over. 

“Vanessa, Giovanni. Giovanni, Vanessa!”

“Nice to meet you!” The boy sat down next to Vanessa and rapidly shook her hand. 

“Yeah, uh, you too.”

“This is Giovanni, he’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since preschool.” Vanessa nodded, not really caring. 

“Nice.” They finished their lunch as Vanessa drank her water and they went to class.

-

"Well it was great to show you around!" Brock smiled and so did Vanessa.

"Yeah, thanks." Brock got out his phone and tapped on the screen.

"Can I have your number? For homework and studying and things like that." Vanessa internally rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She gave him her phone number and he smiled.

"I'll text you!" You don't have to, Vanessa thought. She walked out of the school and went to the minivan and hopped in.

"How was school honey?" Vanessa put on her seatbelt and her mom drove away.

"That's a dumb question." Vanessa's mom shot her a look.

"Look, I know you don't like it here, but you don't need to have an attitude with me." Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, looking at the palm trees and bustling streets. When they got to their tiny, run down apartment in downtown, they got in the rickety elevator and went up to their place. Vanessa headed straight to her room and slammed the door shut. She dropped her backpack on the floor and lied down on her bed, taking off her sweats and looking at their thighs. They were getting slimmer and slimmer, the gap between them becoming farther and farther apart and she wrapped her hands around them. Vanessa smiled when her fingers touched on the widest part of her thigh.

"Ness?" She heard a knock on the door and she quickly put her sweats back on and stood up. She opened the door and gave her mom a dirty look.

"What?" Her mom held up her lunchbox.

"You didn't bring this. Again." Vanessa groaned and sat down on her bed.

"Why do you care?" Vanessa's mom pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because you're my daughter and I love you." Vanessa crossed her arms.

"What does that have to do with me not bringing lunch to school?"

"FOR CHRISTS SAKE, LOOK AT YOURSELF VANESSA!" Vanessa stayed cool and calm at her mom's angry and loud tone and stared her down. Vanessa's mom threw her hands in the air and stormed off, leaving Vanessa on her own. 

"What a psycho," Vanessa said under her breath and grabbed her phone. As soon as she picked it up, a text came in.

'Hey it's Brock, so nice to meet you today!' Vanessa huffed out a laugh. How did someone have so much energy? She decided to entertain him for a while before she got bored.

'aye what's up'

'Just doing homework, and you?'

'relaxing, nothing better to do'

'Haha I understand!'

"This conversation is going nowhere," Vanessa said to herself and plugged her phone in. She opened up the door to her closet and looked at the pathetically little amount of clothes she had; one pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, and three pairs of sweats. She also had five t-shirts and a hoodie, with only one pair of Vans. Vanessa groaned and went out to the living room.

"Mom?" Her mom looked up from her book.

"What do you want?" Vanessa rolled her eyes

"Okay rude. But anyways, can I you take me shopping? I need new clothes." Her mom sighed.

"Vanessa, you know your dad got everything. We're barely making rent, we can't spend money on clothes." Vanessa sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll just look like a homeless person." Her mom slammed her book down.

"Enough of the spoiled rich girl shit! We have NOTHING Vanessa, get that through your thick head!" Vanessa glared at her mom before walking back to her room and plopping down on her bed. She stayed in there for hours before a soft knock was on the door.

"Ness?" Vanessa rolled over so her back was to the door. Her mom walked in and sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Things are just so hard right now." Vanessa stayed silent.

"I'll try to get more hours at the diner so you can buy more clothes." Vanessa rolled back over and looked up at her mom.

"You don't have to do that. I was just being a brat." Her mom shook her head.

"I've been so focused on bills and rent lately I haven't been paying attention to what you need. I'll let you know when we have the money." She patted Vanessa's thin thigh and stood up and walked off. Vanessa grimaced and felt her heart ache, feeling bad for making such a scene and being such a bitch to her mom ever since the divorce. She stared at the ceiling, wondering when she became such a mess.


	2. Just Hangin' Out

Vanessa was staring at herself in the mirror, running her fingers over her prominent ribs and sharp hip bones when her mom called her.

"Ness, time to go to school!" Vanessa sighed. This was her first real day and she wasn't ready for it at all. She put on a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt with her hoodie and brushed her chin length hair before leaving her room.

"Why can't I just drive myself?" Vanessa grabbed her backpack and they headed out to the minivan.

"You're seventeen sweetie, you can't even drive the rental." Vanessa rolled her eyes and hopped in. The drive to school was faster than Vanessa remembered, and she got out without saying goodbye to her mom. Vanessa pushed the heavy doors open and looked at her schedule.

"Alright..." The first class was chemistry. She made her way to the lab and sat down by herself. She looked up when the door opened and it was none other than Brock. He quickly walked over and sat next to Vanessa, smiling.

"Hey Vanessa!" Vanessa put her hood up and half smiled.

"Hi." Brock got out his book and notebook and Vanessa got out hers. 

"I was thinking maybe we can hang out after school? Only if you want to of course!" Vanessa, out of the kindness of her heart, agreed.

"Sure." Brock smiled and nodded as Vanessa took out her phone and texted her mom the plan.

"Right on!" He quieted down when the teacher walked in and the teacher glared at Vanessa.

"Vanessa, is it? Hood down." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm good." The teacher turned bright red and scoffed.

"Take it down, now." His tone was harsh and it annoyed Vanessa. She hesitantly pulled her hood down as the rest of the class stared at her. Vanessa rolled her eyes again and sunk into her seat, not being able to wait for school to be over.

-

After a long and utterly irritating day, Vanessa was greeted at her locker by Brock.

"Ready to go?" Vanessa nodded and they went out to Brock's car.

"Where to?" Vanessa shrugged.

"I don't know." Her tone was laced with annoyance but Brock didn't seem to notice.

"How about Mel's, have you been there? They have the best burgers in town!" Vanessa felt her heart race but she played it cool.

"No I haven't been there." Brock started the engine and smiled.

"Looks like we're going there then!" Vanessa felt her heart sink. She yearned to eat a delicious meal but she was so, so fat, she just couldn't.

"What kinda music do you like?" Brock snapped Vanessa out of her thoughts and she looked at him.

"Metal, dark wave, and punk." Brock nodded.

"Oh wow, that's cool! I really like indie and alternative." Vanessa nodded and looked out of the window, not really caring what he liked to listen to. They pulled into the parking lot of the diner and they both got out and walked inside, seating themselves. 

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple I've ever seen!" A server handed them menus with a kind smile.

"Oh, we're just friends." Vanessa internally rolled her eyes. Classmates, more like it. She walked away and Vanessa looked over the menu. Thank god they had salads.

"What are you gonna get?" Brock asked as Vanessa put the menu down.

"A salad." Brock gasped.

"What? Best burgers in town, remember?"

"I'm not that hungry." Had a big lunch consisting of half an apple, Vanessa thought.

"Are you two ready to order?" Brock nodded.

"May I please have a cheeseburger, fries, and an Oreo shake?" The server wrote it down and nodded.

"Sure thing. And for you?"

"A side salad with cherry tomatoes and no dressing." 

"That'll be ready in just a bit."

-

After eating a few bites of lettuce and one cherry tomato while making horribly boring small talk with Brock, Vanessa lit up a cigarette in the parking lot.

"You smoke?" Vanessa put her lighter in her pocket and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brock softly laughed.

"You know Vanessa," He said and stepped closer to her.

"I really like you. I know we just met but I can tell we already have something special." Vanessa held back a laugh. Yeah right.

"Can you drop me off at my place?" Brock's cheeks flushed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Vanessa finished her cigarette and stomped it out before getting into Brock's car.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow for longer?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, sure." Vanessa actually didn't want to, but there was nothing better to do. They arrived at Vanessa's apartment shortly (after giving Brock directions) and she hopped out.

"Bye Vanessa, I had a great time with you." Vanessa bent down and looked at Brock through the open window.

"Me too." He waved and she walked inside the building before going into the elevator and into her place. She found a note on the kitchen table and looked at it.

'Hi sweetie, I'm working late tonight. You can go to bed without me. Love ya' Vanessa left the note there and went to her room to start doing homework. kicked off her jeans so she was just in her panties. Vanessa took her books, notebooks, and worksheets out of her backpack and groaned. She had so much to do, but she needed to do it if she wanted to graduate. Better take a break first, she thought. She lied down on her bed and got on her phone, and surprisingly, texted Brock.

'what u wanna do tmrrw'

'Oh hey! It's up to you :)' Vanessa had to think for a while before answering.

'hang out in a parking lot and smoke?'

'We could talk a lot too, that'll be nice! What time?'

'i'm thinkin like 2 am'

'Okay!' Sounds like a plan, Vanessa thought. At least she would be able to smoke. She put her phone down and curled up into a ball, feeling extremely sleepy all of a sudden, and before she knew it, she was out.

-

"Vanessa honey, I'm home!" Vanessa roused from sleep and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey mom." She walked out to the living room and her mom gasped.

"Ness!" Vanessa looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"What?" Her mom covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your legs." Vanessa looked down, forgetting she wasn't wearing baggy pants.

"What about em?" 

"Vanessa please eat, please." Vanessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And get fatter? No thanks." Vanessa walked to her room and slammed the door, and started working on her homework. Two hours in, she couldn't focus on anything; she was no good at school but she didn't care. Vanessa closed her books and grabbed her phone to text Brock.

'hey can we actually hang tonite'

'Yeah sure! What time?'

'how bout 12:30, can u pick me up'

'Of course!' Vanessa sent Brock her address and got up to put on legging with her signature oversized hoodie and put on her shoes. She looked at the clock and it was already 12:15. Vanessa went to the living room to tell her mom she was going out but found her mom asleep on the couch. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Vanessa opened it, seeing Brock standing there.

"Hi!" Brock was beaming and it made Vanessa feel a little bit better.

"Hey." They went down to the parking garage and hopped in Brock's car.

"Let's go to the Safeway parking lot." Brock nodded and they started driving. Brock turned on the radio and Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood was playing, and Vanessa was surprised when she actually liked it. The drive to Safeway was quick, and Brock parked and they got out and sat on ground. Vanessa took out her cigarettes and lighter and lit one up, feeling relief as smoke filled her lungs. She saw Brock staring at her legs so she crossed them pulled her hoodie down over them.

"Sorry, your legs are just, um," Fat? Vanessa thought.

"It's cool." They sat there in silence for a while before Vanessa spoke.

"I fucking hate it here." Brock tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why?" Vanessa sighed.

"I miss my friends and my cats back in Florida. And my dad. He and my mom got divorced not too long ago and he got everything, and we were forced to move out here with nothing. It sucks." Brock gave her a sad look and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, at least you have a new friend here right?" Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah." She deeply exhaled and shivered in the cold, and Brock wrapped his arms around her. Vanessa leaned into his touch, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Brock held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"You're not a bitch." Vanessa felt tears coming to her eyes but she blinked them away.

"You've been so nice to me and I've been so rude." Brock sighed.

"I know how it is. Strange place, strange people. I completely understand." Brock's words reassured Vanessa and she felt a bit better. Vanessa clung onto Brock's arms and they sat there just breathing and being, enjoying each other's company.


	3. Bad News

Vanessa walked into chemistry class the next day feeling a little better than usual - thanks to Brock. She sat next to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey Brock." Brock smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey." He let go of Vanessa and they got their books and notebooks out and got ready for class.

-

At lunch, Vanessa sat next to Brock and Giovanni.

"Hi Vanessa!" Vanessa smiled at Giovanni and grabbed her water bottle out of her backpack. She chugged it as Giovanni and Brock ate, and when the bell rang, Brock pulled her aside.

"I was thinking, do you wanna come to my house after school?" Vanessa nodded. Why not?

"Yeah, that would be nice." Brock smiled and nodded.

"Awesome." They parted ways and walked back to class.

-

"Hey mom, I'm going to Brock's house."

"Okay sweetie, be safe." Vanessa hung up and put her phone in her backpack. Be safe?

"Whatever," Vanessa said to herself and waited to Brock to come outside. He arrived shortly after Vanessa ended the call and they got into his car.

"So what are we gonna do?" Vanessa asked.

"Study, do homework... maybe watch a movie?" Vanessa nodded.

"I'm down." Brock drove them to his house and Vanessa positively gawked at the mansion.

"You live here?" Brock nodded as he parked in the twelve car garage, adorned with Ferraris, Lamborghinis, and Rolls Royces.

"I'm home!" They walked inside as Brock greeted whoever was there.

"Welcome home honey!" Presumably Brock's mom gave him a hug and turned to Vanessa.

"Hi there, I'm Brock's mom. And you are?" 

"Vanessa." The woman, Brock's mom, smiled.

"Any friend of Brock's is a friend of ours. May I get you anything, water, juice, tea?" 

"Water's fine." Brock and Vanessa followed her to the contemporary kitchen and she grabbed Vanessa a water bottle from the giant fridge.

"Let me know if you kids need anything!" She walked off and Brock led Vanessa up the grand staircase up to his room. Vanessa, feeling awkward, stood in the doorway and looked around.

"You can sit down." Brock motioned for Vanessa to sit down next to him and she did.

"Your mom is so nice." Brock nodded.

"She's awesome. Killer cook too." Vanessa half smiled, wishing she could try some of her food. They sat in an awkward silence for a while before Brock turned towards Vanessa. He brushed a strand of hair off of her face and caressed her cheek.

"You're gorgeous Vanessa." Brock leaned in and kissed Vanessa softly before Vanessa pulled away. He looked at her, cheeks flushed. Fuck it, Vanessa thought. She hadn't gotten dick in a while so why not? She leaned in and kissed Brock harder, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer. Vanessa trailed one hand down Brock's chest and ghosted her fingers over his hardening dick before Brock pulled away.

"I um... I've never..." Vanessa kissed him again and undid his button and pulled down his zipper, palming him through his boxers. Brock grabbed Vanessa's hand, stopping her.

"We can't, my mom." Vanessa felt heat rising to her cheeks and she nodded.

"Right." They both let out a deep breath and Brock put himself away and they started doing homework.

-

"So how about that movie?" Vanessa asked as soon as they finished all their work and studying.

"Oh yeah! What were you thinking of watching?" Vanessa didn't have to think before answering.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." 

"You're pretty hardcore aren't you?" Vanessa giggled.

"You don't even know half the story." Brock and Vanessa lied down on Brock's bed and he turned on the tv and went to Amazon and rented the cult classic. Before it started, Brock got up to grab a blanket and they snuggled up underneath it together. As they were watching, Vanessa occasionally brushed her fingers over Brock's hand and scooted a little closer to him. She felt herself getting sleepy, but instead of resting her head on the pillow, she rested it on Brock's chest.

-

"Vanessa?" Brock's voice was soft and Vanessa felt his fingers running through her hair.

"Yeah?" She asked with a yawn.

"You fell asleep. The movie ended about an hour ago but I didn't wanna wake you, but your phone is going crazy." Vanessa sat up and grabbed her phone. Forty three missed calls from her mom.

"Shit," She said and got up, putting on her Vans.

"Can you take me home?" Brock nodded.

"Yeah, of course." They ran downstairs and into the garage and hopped in Brock's car and sped off to Vanessa's apartment. When they got there, Brock walked (more like ran) Vanessa to her place and before she opened the door, she kissed Brock and smiled.

"See you tomorrow lover boy." Brock blushed as Vanessa got out her keys and opened the door.

"See you then." Vanessa walked inside and before she could get her bearings, her mom came storming out.

"VANESSA!" Vanessa remained calm at her mom's loud tone and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

"Where in god's name where you?!" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I was at Brock's house. Duh." Her mom walked closer to her and smacked her.

"ENOUGH with the attitude. I talked to your father and he wants you to come back to Tampa to live with him, and dammit Vanessa I just can't take you anymore." Vanessa was boiling with anger but stayed silent.

"Oh now you're quiet? Jesus Vanessa you are too fucking much!" Vanessa glared at her mom, remaining silent.

"You're moving back to Tampa next week. Have your shit packed and ready to go." Vanessa, cheek stinging from the blow, went into her room. She was beyond pissed, she literally just started to bond with the nicest boy she's ever met and then she's leaving?

"Thanks a lot," She said to herself and grabbed her suitcase. She laid it out, not packing anything yet, but felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Stop it." She said and wiped at her eyes.

"Think of all your friends, think of your kitties." Think of Brock. Vanessa pushed the name out of her head and got on her phone.

'guess who's moving back to florida next week'

'Seriously? :('

'meet me under the bleachers at lunch tomorrow'

'Okay' Vanessa plugged in her phone and lied down, deeply sighing.

-

Vanessa didn't get a wink of sleep that night and she decided to get up at five in the morning. She listened to Daddy Issues, the song that was playing in Brock's car, and her heart felt heavy. Why do you have to get attached so quickly? She asked herself. Vanessa decided to just get ready for the day ahead of her and when she was brushing her hair, a clump fell out. She stared at it with wide eyes and more came out when she kept brushing her hair.

"Fuck!" She whispered and looked for bald spots. Nothing too visible, thank god, but it was seriously concerning that her hair was falling out and she knew exactly why it was. Okay, this was not good. Vanessa got dressed and put on a beanie and texted Brock.

'u up?'

'Sadly yes haha, what are you doing up so early?'

'couldn't sleep'

'Ugh same.'

'i'm excited 2 see u later'

'Aww I am too :)' Vanessa and Brock texted for a while before there was a loud knock on Vanessa's door.

"Time for school." Vanessa rolled her eyes and grabbed her painfully heavy backpack. Vanessa and her mom were completely quiet on the way to school and her mom didn't bother saying goodbye as Vanessa hopped out of the minivan. 

"Fuck you too, bitch," Vanessa said underneath her breath and went to chemistry class. She sat next to Brock, looking defeated and sad.

"We'll talk about it at lunch okay?" Vanessa nodded and held Brock's hand underneath the table, not sure what talking will actually do.

-

By the time lunch rolled around, Vanessa was antsy and anxious. She was tapping her fingers against her crossed legs under the bleachers and smiled when Brock sat down next to her. Vanessa pulled him into a passionate kiss, sucking on his lower lip and sliding her tongue into his mouth before blushing and pulling away. She had butterflies in her stomach and this was so unusual; no boy had ever made her feel like this. What was even more unusual though, was the fact that he annoyed her just a few days ago and now he was the light of her life. Vanessa was thankful for him and thankful that her feeling for him changed.

"Brock-"

"Look Vanessa, we don't have much time together so I just wanna say it. I know we just met and I know we barely know each other but-but I love you okay? I love you." Vanessa felt so high yet so down at the same time; this boy loved her but she was moving in six days. Instead of replying, Vanessa kissed his soft lips and smiled against them.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way for you to stay." Vanessa cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"How are we gonna do that?" Brock smiled.

"Hear me out. What if maybe, just maybe, my parents can buy you your own place then you don't have to leave?" Vanessa shook her head.

"First of all, I'm only seventeen. And second, I couldn't let your parents do that for me. Your mom has known me for a day and I've never even met your dad."

"I talked to them about it and they said they're up for it. It would be in their name so you could live there by yourself, or they said you can move in with us." Move in? With BROCK'S family?

"Brock... are you serious?" Brock eagerly nodded.

"What will it be?" Vanessa thought.

"You know what, fuck it. Let's do this. I'll move in with you." Brock clapped his hands together and hugged Vanessa. Although she wanted to, would this really work out?


	4. Trouble In Not-So-Paradise

"Mom?" Vanessa called out when she got home from school.

"What." It was hardly a question and her mom's tone pissed Vanessa off.

"I'm not moving to Florida, I'm moving in with Brock." Her mom laughed.

"Like hell you are. Your father and I have legal custody over you dumbass." Vanessa fumed.

"You're the dumbass, cheating on dad with that skeezy asshole!" Her mom scoffed and grabbed Vanessa's throat.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She let Vanessa go and Vanessa fell to the floor.

"You are fucking insane!" Vanessa got up and locked herself in the bathroom and texted Brock.

'my moms going full psycho on me, she wont let me move in w u'

'Crap, okay um, we need to figure something else out.'

'like what'

'I don't know yet. I'll keep you posted okay?'

'k' Vanessa put her phone in her backpack and heard knocking on the door, making her jump.

"Unlock this door right now!"

"No, fuck you bitch!" The knocking ceased but Vanessa didn't dare step out. She let out a shaky breath and looked in the mirror. Vanessa was happy to go back to her dad, her friends, and her cats, but damn, there was just something special about Brock. Something she'd never felt with any boy before. Vanessa looked away from her reflection, hating what she saw. She stepped into the bathtub and cradled her bones, just wishing this would all be over with.

-

Vanessa must've dozed off because when she opened her eyes, sunlight was shining through the window and her phone was buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Ness, where are you? I missed you in chemistry." 

"Oh fuck, I overslept, okay I'll be at school in a little bit." Vanessa hung up and jumped out of the bathtub and ran to her room, putting on a fresh pair of underwear and clothes before going into her mom's room.

"Mom, why the fuck didn't you wake me up?" Her mom glared at her.

"Fuck you bitch? Really? I-"

"I don't have time for this, just take me to school." Her mom scoffed.

"After the way you talked to me? Take yourself."

"I can't drive the rental, remember?"

"Tough shit." Her mom slammed the door in Vanessa's face and locked it.

"FUCK!" She wasn't doing in well in school already and missing a day entirely would be detrimental to her grades. Vanessa didn't want to bother Brock so she went back to her room and shut the door.

"You know what..." She started, trailing off mid sentence. Vanessa went to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys off the kitchen table. She put on her shoes and ran out to the elevator then to the parking garage. Vanessa started up the car and sped off to school.

-

Lunch was just finishing up when Vanessa got here, still breathing heavily from running. 

"Brock!" She ran to Brock and jumped in his arms, tightly hugging him.

"We don't have much time, after school meet me at the red minivan parked in the handicap spot." Brock nodded.

"Okay, what-" The bell rang, cutting Brock off. Vanessa let go of him and went to class, not being able to wait for school to finally be over.

-

Vanessa anxiously waited at the car and she felt relief wash over her when Brock walked out of the school and towards her. 

"Brock..." Vanessa started, tears in her eyes.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry," Brock said and gently hugged Vanessa.

"What's going on?" Vanessa sniffled and held onto him more tightly.

"What isn't going on? My mom is being a complete cunt and I'm moving back to Florida which means I'm leaving you." Brock rubbed Vanessa's back as she started to cry.

"Let's just make the most of it, okay?" Vanessa nodded and let go of Brock.

"What should our first big adventure be?" Brock asked Vanessa, making her giggle.

"I guess... we can go to Mel's? Maybe I can eat some real food there." Brock took Vanessa's hand in his and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." They got in the minivan and headed over.

-

Vanessa stared at her large plate of food, partly filled with anxiety and disgust, partly longing to dig into it. Vanessa picked up the humongous, juicy burger and tentatively took a bite. It tasted so, so good, and she knew she shouldn't be eating this but fuck, it was too good not to eat.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you eat a real meal," Brock said with a smile.

"It's really good." Vanessa dug into her fries and drank her chocolate milkshake after taking a few bites of her burger. She scarfed everything down, not having eaten a true meal in years.

"Good?" Vanessa nodded.

"Great." Brock paid for the both of them and they went back to the minivan. Vanessa felt her stomach turn and she held it.

"I don't feel too-" Before she could get out good, she jumped out of the car and puked her guts out in the parking lot. Her body wasn't used to eating so much, and it was not happy.

"Vanessa! Are you okay?" Vanessa, still curled over, gave Brock a thumbs up. She got back in the car and deeply sighed. At least all those calories were thrown up.

"What happened?" Brock was looking at Vanessa with concern as he held her hand.

"I haven't eaten that much since I was thirteen." Brock casted his gaze downwards.

"Oh... so you must be, you know." Vanessa started up the car and rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"I'm too fat to be anorexic."

"Hey, you stop that. You're intoxicatingly beautiful." Vanessa half smiled at Brock's kind words and grabbed peppermint gum from her backpack and popped one in her mouth, chewing it rapidly to get the taste of sick out of her mouth.

"Can we go to your house? I can't go back home." Brock nodded.

"Of course." Brock gave her directions to his house and they got there pretty quickly. Vanessa parked inside the gated driveway and they went in through the front door. They went into Brock's room and Vanessa lied down on his bed. Brock sat next to her and rubbed small circles into her back.

"What's going on?" Vanessa rolled over to face Brock and intertwined his fingers with his.

"I still feel sick, and secondly, my life is falling apart. More than it already was." Brock frowned and ran his hand up and down Vanessa's arm.

"At least I'm here right?" Vanessa sat up and groaned.

"That's the thing, you won't be in five days. This Thursday my ass is getting shipped back to Florida." Brock bit his lip, not knowing what to do or say. 

"Well," He started, caressing Vanessa's cheek.

"Why don't we make the most of it?" He had a sinister glimmer in his eye and Vanessa knew exactly what he meant.

"Parents aren't home?" Brock shook his head no.

"Mom's out shopping with her friends, won't be back for at least three hours." Vanessa smirked. She spit her gum out into it's wrapper, but she was way too cold to get undressed.

"Can we um... cuddle for a bit? I'm freezing." Her tone was innocent, nowhere near her usual rough tone. Brock smiled and nodded and turned down the kind size bed. Fluffy pillows and soft blankets and sheets adorned the gigantic bed and Vanessa took off her shoes and hopped in. She snuggled close to Brock, pressing her back against his stomach as he wrapped her arms around her.

Vanessa laced her fingers with Brock's and got comfy, pulling the sheets, blankets, and covers over her body, desperate for heat. She kept her eyes open, not wanting to fall asleep, and melted into Brock's touch. After a little while, she rolled over and faced Brock, who was just as cozy as she was.

"Hey Brock?" Brock looked down at her and smiled.

"What's up babygirl?" Vanessa bit her lip and blushed.

"I...I think I'm in love with you." Vanessa could tell Brock's heart leapt with joy and he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"You're so special Vanessa. Don't ever forgot that." Vanessa smiled and rested her head on Brock's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Soon enough, naughty thoughts entered her mind and her breathing sped up. She was warm enough, so fuck it, let's do it. Vanessa got out of bed and took off her hoodie, t-shirt, and sweatpants, leaving her only in socks and a bra with panties. Brock stared at her body; she was painfully thin, skeletal, but she was gorgeous.

"Please don't mind my body." Brock felt heat rush to his dick as she was speaking.

"Your body is gorgeous; delicate and fragile, so beautiful." Vanessa blushed and coyly smiled. Brock sat up and took off his clothes and boxers and Vanessa gawked at the sight of his dick. It was huge; just the way she liked it. Perfect thickness, cut, blushed head. Prettiest cock I've ever seen, she thought to herself. Vanessa took off her bra, letting it fall to the floor and slid down her panties. She got on top of Brock and kissed him slowly, but she sped up her pace quickly as she got wetter and wetter. Vanessa got up and let out a deep breath.

"Can I suck you off?" Brock quickly nodded.

"Heck yes." Vanessa lied down next to Brock and took his cock in her hand, stroking it and smearing pre cum around the head. She leaned down and licked up the pre cum before taking him all the way in like she'd done to many, many guys in Tampa. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, teasing Brock before she quickened her pace.

"O-oh, I think I'm gonna come," Vanessa abruptly stopped when Brock spoke, not wanting this to be over just yet. Vanessa sat up and faced Brock, breathing heavily. 

"Want me to ride you?" Brock quickly nodded and Vanessa straddled him. He took his cock in her hand and guided it into her as she slid down. Brock let out a loud groan when he bottomed out, and Vanessa shuddered when she felt his dick deep inside of her. She slowly started rocking her hips back and forth, setting a steady pace as she looked into Brock's ocean blue eyes. Brock placed his hands on Vanessa's fragile waist and rubbed it up and down, encouraging Vanessa to move faster. She did so and let out a soft and demure moan, a sound Brock never pictured Vanessa would make.

"I-I uh, I'm getting tired." Vanessa said, energy drained.

"Oh okay, um, we could try a different position." Vanessa nodded, nearly panting, and got off of Brock. She lied down and spread her legs, and Brock admired the sight of her pretty pussy. Wet, tight, pink; perfect. Brock adjusted himself so he was on top of Vanessa and stared into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Vanessa nodded, breathing having slowed down. Brock slowly slid into her and she furrowed her brow in pleasure, grabbing at the sheets. Brock pulled almost all the way out before gently thrusting back in, making the bed softly creak. Brock started a steady, slow pace, and Vanessa enjoyed it; they both did. Vanessa draped her arms around Brock's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth as well as moaned into his mouth.

Brock smiled against her lips and reached down to gently massage her small breast. Vanessa mewled as Brock played with her nipple, squeezing it and pulling it and sending electricity right to her clit. Brock felt her getting wetter and clenching around him so he sped up, making her moan a little more loudly. Still pounding Vanessa, he leaned up and grabbed her hips, pulling her back with each thrust. Brock ran his hands over Vanessa's slim thighs and spread her legs farther apart, giving him even better access to make love to her. Vanessa reached out and took Brock's hand in hers and clenched onto it, eyes heavy lidded and mouth slightly parted. 

"Brock," Vanessa moaned and at that moment, Brock lost it. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he came, and Vanessa felt his hot cum filling her up. That sent her over the edge and she came too, her powerful orgasm rolling through her body, causing her to shake and twitch. When they came down, Brock pulled out and lied down next to Vanessa. They looked at each other and smiled and intertwined their fingers together. Vanessa leaned to the side, resting her head on Brock's chest and wrapping her other arm around his waist.

"I love you Brock." Brock smiled and kissed the top of Vanessa's head.

"I love you-" Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Hi Brock, I made you a-OH MY LORD!" His mom shielded her eyes and Vanessa and Brock got up in a panic, quickly changed back into their clothes.

"You little tramp! Get out of my house?" Vanessa looked at Brock in desperation.

"No mom, she stays." His mom turned bright red and stomped her foot.

"I will not have some little whore turning my pure son into a womanizer!" She turned to Vanessa.

"Leave NOW you disgusting prostitute!" The words stung but Vanessa remained emotionless.

"Fuck you too you raggedy ass cunt." She pushed past Brock's mom and flipped her off. Brock followed her and Vanessa heard yelling when she got downstairs, but Brock came down after a while.

"I'm so sorry about that, I'll take you home." Vanessa slowly nodded. They hopped in Brock's car and he started driving, and Vanessa looked down at her hands the whole ride home, not saying a word.

"You not a-" 

"It's fine, Brock. Just drop it." Brock looked back at the road and they quickly arrived at Vanessa's apartment. She got out and shut the door without saying goodbye and went into the building. Vanessa felt tears streaming down her face and she wiped them away as she got out her keys and opened the door and, fuck. Her mom was getting fucked from the back, bent over the kitchen table.

"Shit, Vanessa!" Vanessa slammed the door and ran to the elevator before getting out and running outside. She couldn't breathe; everything was falling apart so fast. Vanessa hyperventilated as she took out her phone. She put it up to ear and heard the dial tone a few times before it was answered.

"Vanessa? What's going on?"

"Dad, I need your help."


	5. Help

"What's going on?" Vanessa let out a sob and watched cars whizz by as her dad asked her the question.

"Mom is being a crazy, mean slut. I don't know what to do!" She heard her dad sigh over the phone.

"Only four more days Vanessa then you can come back to your old life." Vanessa bit her lip.

"But that's the thing, there's this boy I really like and I'll be leaving him when I move back."

"You can still text him right?"

"Yeah but that's not... that's not the same." Another sigh. 

“I’ll try to figure something out. Hang in there okay? I love you.”

“Love you too dad.” Vanessa hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She felt rage building in her chest and she clenched her fists. Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked a trashcan as hard as she could, making it topple over and roll into the road. She turned around and saw a man quickly walking out of the building, her mom following closely behind.

"Anthony, wait!"

"You told me you didn't have any kids!"

"She's not- hold on!" The man got in his car and her mom banged on the window. He sped off and Vanessa's mom turned around and faced Vanessa, stopping in her tracks as she did.

"I'm not what, mom?" Her mom huffed out a breath.

"You always ruin everything Vanessa!" She pushed passed Vanessa and Vanessa was left on her own. Better than being with that psycho, she thought. Vanessa texted Brock, hoping to get away from all this shit.

'hey'

'can u pick me up i can't be at home rn' No response. For twenty minutes. Brock always replied the second Vanessa's message was delivered. Vanessa got frustrated and called him, but he hung up on the second ring.

"What the fuck..." Vanessa called him again and he picked up after a while.

"What do you want?" Vanessa was taken aback by Brock's harsh tone.

"Hello to you too."

"Make this quick Vanessa."

"I was just wondering if we could hang, I'm-"

"Sorry, can't." Brock hung up but Vanessa kept holding her phone by her ear. She put it down after a little bit and deeply exhaled, closing her eyes.

"Y'know," She said aloud.

"I could just walk into traffic and end it all."

-

One day. One day until Vanessa moved back to Tampa. She honestly couldn't wait. Her mom was being a super cunt and Brock wasn't texting her back and avoiding her at school. Vanessa didn't bother to go to school, seeing how she would just be transferring to her old school again the following Monday. She packed her bags before lying down and listening to music, lighting up a cigarette in the process.

Just one more day and she would have her amazing life back filled with friends and cats and boy toys. Vanessa went out to the kitchen after a while and grabbed and apple, nibbling half of it before throwing the rest away. Vanessa grabbed her phone and clicked on Brock's contact, making sure to go out with a bang.

'look u 4 eyed motherfucker. i never loved u. i was just using u bc i was bored n had no one else. i hate you so fucking much, fuck u' Send. Vanessa took a deep breath and lied down, not expecting a reply. That is, until, her phone buzzed.

'I'm sorry Vanessa. I really did love you. Good luck in Florida.' Vanessa scoffed. Good luck? The fuck did that mean? Vanessa huffed out a breath and closed her eyes, snuggling against the pillow. Fuck that stupid ass boy.

-

The next morning, Vanessa took an Uber to LAX. Her mom refused to so much as look at her, so she downloaded the app and put her mom's credit card information in there before ordering a car. The drive was quick and the driver helped Vanessa take her bags out, and she thanked him afterwards. She checked in, went through TSA, and went to her gate, sighing and holding her backpack close to her body, feeling overwhelmed in the large and bustling airport. Soon enough, Vanessa's flight was called and she boarded the plane; First Class, thanks to her dad. 

"Hello, would you like anything to drink?" A kind looking flight attendant asked Vanessa.

"Just a water." 

"Coming right up." Vanessa put her seatbelt on and sunk into her seat, not being able to wait to get back to Tampa.

-

"Vanessa!" Vanessa looked around for the familiar voice and ran over when she saw her dad.

"Dad!" She tightly hugged him and her dad kissed the top of her head.

"How was the flight?" They waited by the baggage carousel for Vanessa's bags as her dad asked her the question.

"It was good, thanks for asking." Her dad nodded and grabbed her suitcases.

"Ready to go home?" Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Ready as ever." They left the airport and got into her dad's Mercedes, and Vanessa instantly felt more calm and at ease. The short drive to their house was nice, and Vanessa screamed with joy when they went inside and her seven cats greeted her.

"How have my babies been?" Vanessa asked as she sat down and pet them all.

"They missed you a lot." Vanessa played with her kitties for a little bit before remembering something.

"I have to tell everyone I'm back!" Her dad softly chuckled, happy to see his daughter so excited.

"Go right ahead." Vanessa dragged her suitcases to her big, cozy room and set them down on the floor. She got out her phone and started a group text consisting of over one hundred people.

'IM BACK!!!!' Her phone was immediately flooded with texts, everyone saying how happy they are that she's back and welcoming her home. Finally, her life was getting back together.


	6. Well This Is Awkward

Vanessa's friends decided to throw her a rager. It was gonna be at one of her hookups houses, as he had the biggest house in their whole friend group. Vanessa smirked as she got a text from said hookup.

'Can't believe ur back in town, we gotta make it a special night ;)'

'special it will definitely be lol' Vanessa walked out of her room, cats following, and went up to her dad.

"I'm going to a party at Dane's place tonight okay?" Her dad nodded.

"What time? I can drop you off and pick you up." 

"It starts at eleven and probably won't end until tomorrow morning."

"Alright, just text me when to pick you up." Vanessa smiled and hugged her dad.

"Thanks dad." She went to her room and fell asleep, setting an alarm for 10:00.

-

Vanessa woke up to her blaring alarm and rubbed her eyes. She went into her bathroom and took a nice, hot shower, and changed into a black, bodycon mini dress. Vanessa blow dried her hair, some falling out which obviously still concerned her, but curled it nonetheless. She put on her signature glamorous makeup with red lipstick and shrugged on a faux fur coat with black platform heels. She put on bracelets, necklaces, and hoop earrings and walked out to the living room.

"I'm ready!" Her dad looked at her and smiled.

"You look gorgeous baby." Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you." They went out to the garage and got in her dad's car and they drove over. When they got there, Vanessa hugged her dad and hopped out of the car. She walked into the house like she owned the place and was greeted with cheers and hollers.

"VANESSA!" Everyone swarmed her and group hugged her and Vanessa felt so alive.

"Hi guys!" Boys and girls were smiling wildly and they couldn't get enough of her.

"We love you!" A girl shouted and Vanessa blushed.

"I love you all too, now let's get this mothafuckin party started!" Another round of cheers filled the mansion and Vanessa went to the kitchen and grabbed a red Solo cup, filling it to the brim with tequila.

"If it isn't the girl of the hour." She turned around and smirked seeing her hookup, flipping her hair.

"Hi Dane." The boy, Dane, looked her up and down and licked his lips.

"Jesus you're fucking gorgeous." Vanessa laughed as he stepped closer and kissed her neck as he grabbed her ass.

"Stop, you're making me horny." 

"And that's a bad thing?" Vanessa let out a shaky breath when he gave her ass a squeeze.

"Get some more alcohol in me and it won't be." Dane smirked and leaned back up.

"I got some weed, want any?" Vanessa nodded.

"You know it." Dane took her hand and led her to the living room and they sat down next to each other. They lit up and drank together, and Vanessa, feeling faded as fuck already, straddled Dane and kissed him, smearing her satin red lipstick all over his lips.

"Wanna go to my room pretty girl?" Vanessa smiled against his lips.

"Uh huh." She got up and she followed Dane up to his royal sized room. Dane pushed Vanessa against the wall and kissed her hard, grabbed and massaging on her breasts as he did so.

"You getting all wet for me, huh?" Vanessa moaned into Dane's mouth and nodded as he moved down and sucked on her throat.

"Yes daddy." Dane let out a groan and palmed at his obvious boner.

"You know I love it when you call me that." Vanessa giggled and got on her knees.

"I know daddy. Want me to suck your big fat cock?" Vanessa rubbed him through his jeans and played with the button.

"Fuck yeah baby." Vanessa smirked and undid his button and zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers down with ease. She took his cock in her hand and pumped it a few times before wrapping her lips around him. Dane let out a breathy moan as Vanessa worked her mouth around his dick. She bobbed her head back and forth and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

"Such a good little girl for your daddy." Vanessa felt his dick twitching and throbbing in her mouth so she got off it with a 'pop' and stood up. Dane grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, and Vanessa spread her legs.

"Not wearing panties are you? Bad girl." Vanessa giggled and Dane flipped her over, unzipping her dress and taking it off as she kicked off her heels.

"My pussy's throbbing for you daddy," Vanessa drunkenly said and Dane took off his clothes. He got on his stomach and elbows and leaned forward and went down on Vanessa. She grabbed the sheets and loudly moaned as he ate her out. Dane licked her folds and delved his tongue inside Vanessa before licking and sucking on her clit.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Vanessa breathlessly said and Dane immediately stopped. Her gave her a few minutes to regain composure before he got on his knees and grabbed Vanessa's legs, wrapping them around his hips.

"You ready babygirl?" Vanessa nodded.

"Say it then." Vanessa licked her lips and let out a shaky breath.

"Yes daddy, I'm ready." With that, Dane lined himself up with Vanessa and slid in. She softly moaned as he bottomed out and started moving. Squishy, wet sounds filled the room and the scent of flesh was thick in the air. Dane railed her, slamming into her with so much force it made the bed move and hit the wall. Soon enough, they both came after just minutes of fucking and Vanessa felt electricity coursing through her nipples to her pussy to her whole body as she came. She felt Dane's hot cum filling her up and she shuddered, loving the feeling. Dane pulled out once they were both finished and Dane gave Vanessa a towel to clean herself up with. 

"That was fucking great," Dane said smiling.

"Yeah for real." Vanessa kissed him once more before lying back down and passing out.

-

The next week, Vanessa ate an apple for breakfast; the first time she'd eaten breakfast in years. She felt her stomach turn and she ran to the bathroom, throwing up violently. Well I'm never eating breakfast ever again, Vanessa thought. That was, until, Vanessa put on her bra and her breasts were tender and sore to the touch.

"Oh shit," She said quietly under her breath. Her period was in a few days, and if it didn't come, she was in trouble.

-

Vanessa was at Target with her five best friends getting a pregnancy test.

"Girl, whose is it?" One of them asked. Vanessa bit her lip. It could either be Dane or Brock's.

"I... I don't know." Her friends gasped.

"Ness! Why don't you use protection like us?" One asked.

"I was drunk and-fuck, I drank AND smoked." They checked out and went to one of the girl's, Blair's house. Vanessa went to the bathroom and took the test. She prayed to god she wasn't pregnant, but two lines appeared. She put the cap back on and washed her hands and went into Blair's room.

"So?" Vanessa held up the test and let out a sob.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
